Oportet et haereses esse
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Luciano x Suzaku, Gino x Suzaku, slight Anya Marianne  x Marika x Lilliana. Ahora el dolor estallaba y la música lo sazonaba como si fuera sal.


**Oportet et haereses esse**

Debía tener la vista baja mientras que él lo tocaba. En parte obedecía el pretencioso mandato, pero tampoco le provocaba buscar los otros ojos que le acompañaban en la suite que habían pedido para descansar las horas previas al entrenamiento. Una especie de festejo para recibir a los Caballeros de Asalto que restaban. Una especie. En el que no estaban todos y faltaba la ropa pero no las esposas, los cuchillos y las groserías al oído. El Black Metal desgarraba los parlantes y estallaba contra los oídos pero parecía pertenecer a la banda sonora de una película vista siglos antes. Meses antes, recién conocidos en privado, habían pedido ese sitio para ordenar cerveza y pizzas. Anya, Gino y Suzaku, incómodos, queriendo a toda costa llevarse bien, como si fuese una nueva obligación y fue de todos modos, bastante natural en su forzado desarrollo. Hasta habría preferido estar de nuevo con ellos, solo porque sus días en la Academia Ashford resultaban agrios al corazón: lo disolvían en ácido. Ese era su castigo. Por las múltiples traiciones y un llamamiento a mantener la consciencia en esa vida que no le pertenecía.

La luz había bajado e hizo que Suzaku pensara que no tenía que ver un interruptor presionado, sino con la felicidad, que puede ser un cristal brillante que te ilumina con su recuerdo en los tiempos difíciles, aunque hayas abandonado a quienes te la brindaron: no se hallaba allí, ni en ninguna parte desde que era un Lord. Ni siquiera cerca de Nunnally. Especialmente cerca de Nunnally, donde el caos y la culpa lo succionaban en amargura, negra como un hoyo de gusano en la galaxia más lejana.

Lo abofetearon otra vez.

-Qué callado eres. Me aburre la escoria así. Si fueras un sirviente, allá en mi tierra natal, te abriría el estómago con uno de mis cuchillos y traería a los perros para que se comieran tus tripas mientras que aún estás vivo y yo te doy verga por detrás.

La risa era cruel. Fría. Vibraba en el aire como una hoja de metal. Y deseaba con sinceridad enterrarse en la carne y drenar hasta la última gota de dignidad. Pero Suzaku a penas y la sentía. El dolor le llegaba matizado. Volvieron a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, mientras que le pellizcaban las tetillas con uñas largas, afiladas, que bien pretendían jugar a cortarlas. Sus caderas saltaron hacia delante y jadeó, instintivamente.

-¿Ya estás en las últimas? Qué patético. Yo esperaba que al menos duraras un poco más antes de pedirlo descarada y vulgarmente. Debería arrancarte ese miembro que has usado para robarle el puesto a los de sangre limpia.-Los susurros se deslizaron contra su oído, antes de que una lengua bastante bífida siguiera el sendero y una mano le aferrara el sexo, caliente y fulminante. Le mordieron la oreja hasta casi cortársela y estuvo convencido de que le habían abierto un tajo. Las uñas despiadadas le dieron caricias de tigre y el dolor colmó la erección antes que el placer.-¡Qué asco! Esa sangre tuya es dulce, como el vino de los débiles. Habría que derramarla y dejar que se consuma al sol.

Luciano se separó a penas para recobrar el aire. También jadeaba. Sus ojos brillaban como carbones. Solo entonces pudo verlo Suzaku, un tanto desdibujado, a través del flequillo pegado a su cara por el sudor.

-¿Sabes? Dicen que atrajiste a Zero a tu cama. Que lo mismo hiciste con la Princesa Masacre. Que no sabes hacer otra cosa que tener sexo porque también eres un guerrero promedio. Que hasta te dieron ese rango porque se la chupaste al señor Ricitos y que si para empezar te aceptaron en la armada británica, fue porque eras más cómodo que una vagina. ¿Será cierto? ¿O debería ir por lo seguro y preguntarle al bastardo de Lord Weindberg?

La mano del tigre regresó cuando él se inclinó, arrasando la escena en sombras. Suzaku cerró los ojos, arqueó la espalda. No dijo nada. Ahora el dolor estallaba y la música lo sazonaba como si fuera sal. Quemaba. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el sudor. Su piel seguramente estaba roja. Se derramó. Agua del océano sobre una roca. Luciano empezó a reír.

-¡Eres como un chiquillo! ¡Tan rápido! Me has ensuciado. Deberías limpiarme, escoria, porque me asqueas.

Los dedos se introdujeron, invasivos, bruscos, violentos luego, entre sus labios. Suzaku se imaginó lo que serían en otra parte y se estremeció: una mezcla de miedo y ansia, como un veneno y un antídoto luchando por imponerse en la misma corriente sanguínea.

-Aún no es suficiente para mí.

Esa risa fría otra vez y en seguida, un dolor que no venía de carne contra carne, de dientes y de uñas. En la caricia hacia el cuello, donde lo habían mordido hasta arrancarle sangre, mientras que le clavaban cinco lunas menguantes en el estómago, se le hundía la punta de un puñal que bien conocía. No tuvo tiempo más que de ahogar el leve grito que iba a salir de sus labios enrojecidos.

Fue muy rápido, más rápido que aquella agresión que había disparado el Geass, haciendo que Suzaku forcejeara histérica e inútilmente contra las esposas. Más rápido que Luciano al sacarse el puñal de la manga, tanto que este ni pudo defenderse: antes de que ambos notaran que Gino se había erguido de las sombras, sus brazos empujaban a Luciano contra el tapizado y sus manos le aferraban el cuello en compañía de una mirada tan penetrante que daba a pensar que seguramente le hubiera encantado matar a quien estaba a su merced, tanto por descuido como por falta de talento.

-¡Suficiente! Bradley, eres un enfermo. Debí hacer esto cuando empezaste a insultarlo de esa manera. Sé que de eso va, pero no es más que un repugnante juego. Y se acabó, ¿entiendes? Nosotros nos vamos. Métele cuchillos a tus chicas. Anya también viene.-Señaló con un cabeceo a una pareja de pilotos de Valkirias que se encontraban en el suelo, abrazadas a la muchacha de cabellos rosados, junto al sillón desde el que observó la escena hasta ese momento. Suzaku casi había olvidado que no estaban solos.

Anya parecía más pequeña en ese estado y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Al pararse temblorosamente, dando un paso hacia Gino, murmuró un "No sé en dónde estoy", antes de agacharse a levantar su ropa de civil, que estaba esparcida por el suelo. Luciano ni siquiera la miró y Suzaku se dedicó a sentir vergüenza. Más que en toda la noche hasta ese momento.

-La tiene dura otra vez, ¿has visto? Seguro que contigo no se le levanta ni aunque se la chupes. Estás celoso.

Intentó forcejear, pero un golpe en el estómago le hizo reconsiderar su situación. Ambas mujeres se pusieron en pie para abalanzarse sobre él con actitud de súcubos maternales, enseñando dientes anormalmente afilados hacia Gino, que fue hasta Suzaku y le quitó las esposas. Sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sin tocarlo más que para apartarle el cabello mojado en sudor de la cara. Nunca pareció tan alto ni tan dolido. Anya se echó un abrigo sobre los hombros y los siguió hacia el pasillo, apretando el jersey contra su pecho y más dedicada a escribir en su diario que a recuperar el aspecto entre casto y asexuado por descuido que solía ostentar.

-Dime, Gino,¿qué ocurrió? Porque no recuerdo nada…

Suzaku creyó haberla visto sobre una de las otras muchachas, aullando como desquiciada y (casi juraría, si no fuera por la escasa iluminación y los juegos de luces sanguinolentas que había ordenado Lord Bradley) con sus ojos brillando en un resplandor rojizo propio de las vampirezas en las primeras películas a color. Solo la veía adoptar esa forma temible (y quizás, en cierta forma "sensual", si no fuera porque su ideal de belleza oscilaba entre la peligrosidad de Luciano Bradley y la familiaridad con que lo agasajaba Gino, hallando su punto medio en alguien a quien era preferible no tener presente, además de aquella mujer que estaba por encima de cualquier deseo carnal vano) en batalla.

-Simplemente escribe que los tres hicimos algo estúpido y que nos sentimos avergonzados.

Gino declaró con solemnidad y amargura. Era extraño verlo en esa pose y Suzaku añadió aquello a su lista de culpas. Anya pareció meditarlo un segundo, antes de tomar fotos de ambos y de sí misma en un espejo, tras murmurar quietamente: Constatado.

Silencio. Gino solo le dirigió la palabra después de que dejaron a Anya en la puerta de su habitación. La chica parecía un fantasma, su vista iba de Suzaku a Gino como si estuviera esforzándose muchísimo para recordar sus nombres. Solo entonces, cuando ella se sumergió en el calor de las luces rosadas de su cuarto tras pedirles disculpas y agradecer, él le pasó la mano por encima de los hombros. Había cierta contención de cualquier modo. La misma de cuando evitó que…

-Dormiremos juntos. Pero te bañarás antes. No soporto a ese tipo y menos en mi cama. Hueles a él.

Le acarició la nuca y Suzaku suspiró. Probablemente los guardias pensaron que venían de afuera del cuartel, ebrios o drogados. Casi lo estaban. La herida le palpitaba cerca de la yugular. No era grave. La excitación había menguado hasta casi desaparecer. Se sabía el camino hasta el cuarto de Gino de memoria, aunque las veces en las que lo recorrió estaba harto de sí mismo y el mundo a su alrededor era una vorágine atroz que lo devoraba vertiginosamente. Solo se sintió más culpable cuando encontró tranquilidad en esos brazos, un afecto paternal del viejo mundo occidental que solo se veía en películas acartonadas donde no se mostraba tanta piel.

De nuevo en ese espacio donde la oscuridad era cálida y azulada, como un manto estrellado y vivo que descendía sobre ambos, el cabello ahora humedeciendo la almohada con dejos del acondicionador de jazmín, sonrió de vuelta, enredando sus piernas con las de Gino. El primer gesto afectuoso que se permitía en semanas de convivencia tensa. Le pesaban los ojos, le dolían las heridas de Luciano y las nuevas, echas con parsimonia apasionada y sin palabras duras ni objetos cortantes de por medio.

-La próxima vez que quieras algo "más fuerte" de lo habitual, me lo dices. Sobre todo porque yo sé que no podría lastimarte ni aunque quisiera. Si accedí a hacer eso fue solo puesto que no quería imaginarte metiéndote solo en un cuarto con ese demente…

Suzaku se sonrió y le acarició el pecho, sugiriendo que durmieran bien al menos durante la mañana de ese domingo. No quería hablarle de lo bajo que se sentía, de sus ansias de autodestrucción. No sin alcohol de por medio, no con la fuerza drenada y los nervios calmados, tan bombardeado el cerebro con sensaciones que escudriñar el pasado le era más difícil. No estando a salvo de sí mismo, en suma, un adversario mucho más temible que un sádico con un cuchillo.


End file.
